A paddle of the type used for playing platform tennis, paddle ball and the like, normally comprises a handle connected to a flat head for hitting the ball. This head is characteristically a piece of plywood or the like, possibly having a layer of facing material adhesively secured to the plywood. The head is rigid and solid throughout and has a characteristic feel which is considered to be desirable.
Normally the front or hitting face of the paddle head is plain. Enjoyment of the game played normally depends on the accuracy and skill with which the ball is batted back and forth. In some instances, the ball is tethered to the paddle by an elastic cord so that a single player can test his skill without having a companion.
The precision with which the ball is hit by the paddle is unknown to the player or players; only the result obtained is known for certain. The fun of play could be increased if the precision of hitting could be included into the overall scoring which has heretofore been dependent solely on the accuracy with which the ball is sent towards an opponent or back to the paddle if the elastic strand is used.
The desirability of the concept of knowing the precision with which a paddle or bat is used to hit a ball squarely and accurately has been recognized by the prior art. For example, the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,863, May 30, 1916, discloses a bat which provides a counter or score when the bat is struck fairly in the middle by a ball. However, this is done by using a plunger reciprocatively arranged in the center of the head of the paddle or bat and which interferes with usage by anyone who has become skilled in the use of the conventional solid-feeling paddle or bat used in what has become highly sophisticated gamesmanship exemplified by platform tennis in particular, but also in connection with other games using a paddle of the type having a solid relatively unyielding head as contrasted to the strings of the head of a tennis racket.